This invention relates to neckties and, more particularly, to a restraint system for the two ends of a necktie, but that does not couple the necktie to a shirt. A traditional necktie includes an elongated fabric material that is tied in a known manner about a user's neck, such that there are defined a pair of tails, one larger than the other, hanging in the known manner across the torso of the wearer. Unfortunately, the tails often become separated from one another, resulting in an unprofessional presentation. Most neckties include a necktie tab, which usually includes the logo of the tie manufacturer, on the inner surface of the larger tail, which tab is frequently used to receive the smaller tail in a connected and oriented presentation. However, the lengths of the tails may not enable the smaller tail to be received in the tab, especially on taller users. Or, the tails may become separated in use and require repeated re-orientation.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for restraining the tails of a necktie so as to maintain an orderly presentation. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, many of the existing devices have disadvantages. For example, some of the devices disadvantageously require piercing the necktie, and/or employ multiple pieces that may become lost, and/or are uneasy to manipulate. Some of these previous devices require elements of the device to be visible on the outer surface of the larger tail, which may be undesirable to certain users. Further, many existing proposals for restraining the tails of a necktie require the necktie to be restrained to the accompanying shirt, which may not be desirable for the presentation.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a necktie restraint system that requires only one piece, can be hidden from view, and does not require the necktie to be attached to a shirt in any way.